A Last Chance
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Je lance seulement ce ballon de baudruche rouge dans le ciel, le laissant s'envoler avec accroché mon dernier espoir, mon appel à l'aide… car il pourrait bien que je sois bientôt mort. /!\ Abus d'enfant
1. Avertissement

**! ATTENTION ! TW ! À LIRE AVANT !**

Cette fanfiction contient beaucoup de scène pouvant choquer les plus sensible.

• J'y parle d'un enfant de 9 ans abusé par son oncle, et pas que.  
• J'y parle de violence physique et de torture.

Aussi, Voldemort / Tom Riddle n'est pas mort. il est plus "calme" (enfin.. vous verrez), a un visage humain et est marié à un homme. (no spoil)

Donc toutes personne sensible et/ou homophobe veuillez sortir s'il vous plait.  
À tous les autres: Bienvenu, installez-vous confortablement, attachez votre ceinture nous descendons directement en enfer.

 _Bon voyage_


	2. Part 1

**POV Harry**

J'ai froid, j'ai faim, cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas mangé, peut-être même des années que j'ai pas vraiment manger. J'ai mal à cause de ma famille, mais après tout je suis un monstre, c'est normal.  
Nous sommes en Juin, c'est l'anniversaire de mon cachalot de cousin. Non vraiment il fait bien trois fois mon poids pour seulement un an de plus. Je suis dans ma chambre, mon placard sous l'escalier, un luxe comparé au garage habituel.  
Des cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre et ma tante munie de gants de vaisselles me sort en me tirant par le bras et me dit d'aller m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial après tout, et son Dudlydouchinet doit avoir le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
Je me traîne comme je peux et commence à cuisiner. Une main à poigne de fer saisit mon poignet me faisant sursauter, me brûlant presque et me tourne sans douceur vers ce qui s'avère être mon oncle.

"GARÇON! aujourd'hui je te préviens sale monstre t'as intérêt à pas faire de faux pas sinon tu le sentiras passer. Est-ce clair?  
\- Oui Oncle Vernon."

Il est encore plus gros que mon cousin,des yeux bovins et une moustache taillé négligement. C'est lui qui fait la loi ici. C'est lui qui… Je secoue ma tête, bien que douloureuse encore de la veille, à cause de leur fils qui m'a prit pour un punching-ball, et fini leur petit déjeuner. Je les sert et attend les ordres. Je ne sais faire que cela, je ne sais rien faire d'autre ici. Vilain! Monstre! T'as pas le droit de te plaindre.

"Sur le frigo je t'ai laissé ta liste de corvées. Tout doit être fait avant seize heures. Tu nettoieras toute la maison pendant que j'irais chercher les cadeaux de mon doudou. Je te préviens l'anormal, tu voles quoi que ce soit, tu rejoins ma bonne à rien de sœur.  
\- Oui tante Pétunia.  
\- Allez dégage! Tu empestes la pièce avec ta présence. Je te le dis Pet, on aurait dut le laisser dans un orphelinat.  
\- Et avoir ce vieux bizarre sur le dos? Non. En plus il nous paye et le gosse fait nos corvées c'est mieux.  
\- Que tu es intelligente ma douce."

Je suis écœuré, et j'ai mal au ventre. Mais je le mérite, c'est ma faute si mes parent sont mort, je le sais, ils me l'ont dit.  
Tais toi monstre! T'as pas le droit de pleurer!  
Je prend la liste et la lit:

"Nettoyer entièrement la maison  
Faire le repas : 2 Omelettes de 12 oeufs , une assiette de bacon, 1 filet de veau, 2 saladier de pâtes, 2 plateau de toast de pâté, 2 saladier de mousse au chocolat."

Il est dix heures. Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire si je me dépêche pas ! Je pars en courant presque vers le placard et prend de quoi nettoyer et commence par la chambre d'invité. J'entend la porte en bas s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je suis seul… avec mon oncle. Je suis le chien avec le maître de maison.  
Je déglutis et fini de faire le lit de la chambre d'ami avant de m'attaquer à la salle de jeu. Pas besoin de la ranger pour une fois, c'est presque un miracle. Je passe l'aspirateur et un coup de chiffon avant de ressortir. Je traîne tout derrière moi et continue par la chambre du porcelet.  
J'y passe tellement de temps, je vais être en retard. Je ressors à peine de la salle de bain, où j'ai pu boire un peu en cachette, que je dois m'attaquer au repas sinon je n'aurais jamais fini à l'heure.  
Il est treize heure d'après le four, je met à peine la viande à cuir, je ressors, en laissant un minuteur, sous les yeux de mon oncle qui me regarde étrangement. J'espère qu'il ne me fera rien.  
Mais si voyons tu le mérites, en plus tu aimes hein? NON ! Je me giffle pour arrêter de penser et retourne à mon ménage. Je finis à peine la salle que le minuteur sonne et je ressors la viande cuite à point. Mon ventre se tord, j'ai tellement faim. Je découpe en tranche, dépose dans un plat et le laisse dans le four éteint.  
Vernon se lève et fait le tour regardant si j'ai tout fait, rien volé ou rien mangé. Il s'approche de moi et m'attrape pour me jeter dehors en me suivant. Il me prend le bras à nouveau et me traîne dans le garage. Je dois me laisser faire. J'ai pas le choix.  
Il me balance dedans en plus du matelas encore plus usé que l'autre et la chaîne avec le collier, il y un bac au milieu avec de l'eau savonneuse et sûrement froide. Je m'en approche et touche de la main. C'est gelé.

" Lave toi et habille toi avec les vêtements à côté. Tu laisseras ceux que tu portes par terre, je les brûlerais."

Il s'assied sur une chaise qui traîne et me regarde. Bien évidemment il va pas me laisser seul. Il me dit de me tourner et que je le regarderais quand il le voudra. Je me retourne donc et me déshabille sans faire attention à sa présence. J'ai l'habitude, cela fait longtemps qu'il fait cela. Je m'en fout de ce qu'il fait, j'ai le droit de me laver… c'est déjà tellement exceptionnel.  
Je prend l'éponge qui flotte dedans et commence à me frotter partout, frissonnant par le froid de l'eau. Je passe sur l'ensemble du corps et passe un peu d'eau sur mes cheveux en bataille.

/!\ Nous entrons en zone plus sensible /!\

L'éponge m'échappe des mains alors que je frotte dans ma nuque. Je me penche alors et la ramasse. Je me redresse et je sens alors un corps contre mon dos me faisant à nouveau lâcher l'éponge. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Pourquoi il est si essoufflé? Pourquoi me touche t-il comme cela?!Je commence à trembler alors qu'il me demande de ne surtout pas bouger et de le laisser faire. Je ferme les yeux en tremblant bien plus. Je compte de zéro à cent. Je veux oublier, non, il a pas le droit. Je ne sais combien de temps c'est passé. Mais je sais seulement quand il est sortit en me disant de finir de me laver qu'il m'attend devant la porte.  
La porte s'ouvre, se referme, je m'écroule sur le sol et m'effondre en larme. Je sens un liquide visqueux dans le bas de mon dos. je veux pas savoir ce que c'est, je veux pas comprendre.  
tremblant je fini de me laver en frottant ma peau, je suis sale. Je m'habille et sort pour suivre mon oncle dans la maison. Il me dit que je vais être de service ce soir pour le repas et que jusqu'à maintenant il veut pas entendre parler de moi. Et que surtout, rien ne doit être dit.  
J'acquiesce et rentre dans mon placard alors qu'il ferme la porte en verrouillant le tout. Je m'enroule en boule sur le matelas usé et prie pour que tout cela se termine vite.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, me réveillant en sursaut. Je suis tiré par le col cette fois ci et on me met un plateau entre les main. Je dois servir les gens dehors. Leur amis, leur famille, sans rien toucher. Je sors, atterrissant dans le jardin où les gens parlent entre eux. Entourés de quelques ballons qui peuvent s'envoler sur les barrières, une grande banderole est suspendu avec marqué un "BON ANNIVERSAIRE DUDLEY 10 ANS". J'ai donc sûrement neuf ans. Je propose les encas en passant parmi tout le monde. Ils ne me regardent pas… ou me regarde trop au contraire. Je suis un fantôme et une proie. Vivement que je parte… mais où? Et faire confiance à qui?  
La soirée dur et je chancelle au fur et à mesure. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée et à peine bu. Ma tante me dit d'aller dans le garage, il ne faudrait pas que je tombe et gâche tout. Je pose le plateau sur la table et m'enferme dans ma prison. J'entre à peine qu'on m'attrape et me bâillonne de la main.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir combien ils sont en plus de mon oncle. Mais je le sens pas. On me met un bandeau et me déshabille, m'arrachant les habits. Non … non Arrêtez... J'essaye de résister, de me défendre mais l'on me frappe. Je dois obéir, je ne suis qu'un chien, un monstre qui doit ouvrir sa bouche pour sucer, lécher? Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi?! Non! C'est trop gros, j'ai mal, ça m'écœure. Pourquoi je dois avaler? Je suis à quatre pattes on m'enfonce un truc dans mes fesses, ça me déchire, ça brûle, ils rigolent, ils sont essoufflés. On me frappe, je pleure encore plus. Je me sens sale… je ne veux pas… je vous en supplie...

/!\ Nous venons d'atterrir respirer un bon coup /!\

J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal sur mon corps, dans mon corps, je suis nu, j'ai froid, j'ai faim. Je prend mes habits, met le pull trop grand pour moi, ce pantalon et me relève en grimaçant. Mon corps me brûle. Je dois vraiment sortir d'ici. Je sors timidement du garage et entre dans la maison encore ouverte.  
Dans la cuisine, c'est mon jour de chance. Un carnet et un stylo bic usé. Je déchire lentement la dernière page pour que l'on ne le voit pas et avec difficulté j'écris mon message.

Je dépose le stylo où il était et sors dans la cours. Je fait un trou dans deux angles de mon message, le pli en deux et l'attache au bout de la ficelle d'un ballon rouge encore là. Le ballon en mains je ferme les yeux et demande à mes parents, à un dieu, à qui que ce soit, de venir m'aider. Je sens comme une vague de chaleur me traverser alors que je lance seulement ce ballon de baudruche rouge dans le ciel, le laissant s'envoler avec accroché, mon dernier espoir, mon appel à l'aide… car il pourrait bien que je sois bientôt mort. Mort de faim, de froid, de honte, de violence...

* * *

Vous êtes encore là ? tout va bien? On va commencer à remonter. Accrochez-vous.


	3. Part 2

**POV Tom Riddle**

Je suis assis derrière ce bureau alors qu'il est quelque chose comme trois heures du matin. J'ai reçu de nombreux rapport que je dois terminer de lire avant la prochaine réunion. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte qu'après presque huit ans je soit encore en vie après avoir failli mourir d'un renvois de sort.  
Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Ma vie à pas mal changer depuis. Oh non je ne suis pas devenu "gentil". Je ne peux pas laisser Dumbledor et ses idées moldues passés pour le "plus grand bien". Mais plus de combat de magie, seulement de la politique.  
Le bruit de drap qui bouge me font regarder le lit où mon mari dort. Encore une chose qui a changée. Je me pensais incapable d'aimer voir même asexuel, je trouvais tout cela futile. Mais quand il est apparu dans ma vie, me soignant moi et ma folie, guérissant mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. Je n'ai pas pu rester aussi impassible après tout ce temps.  
Je souris me perdant dans mes souvenirs. Nos discussions autour d'un verre le soir dans le dos de tout le monde, dans ce chalet en France. Ces moments qui, petit à petit, nous ont rapprochés. Nous avons partagé nos passés, nos douleurs, nos peurs, nos envies futurs. Puis notre premier baiser, timide, un peu maladroit même, alors qu'il neigeait et que nous étions sur le perrons et qu'il allait partir comme après chaque visites.

Un bruit me tire de mes pensées et je vois voler devant moi un ballon moldue rouge avec accroché un morceau de papier déchiré. Prudemment, je lance une série de sort, puis prend le message pour le lire. L'écriture est timide, celle d'un enfant sûrement. Elle est taché de traces un peu rouge, de terre aussi peut-être.

"Bonjour, je m'appel Harry Potter et j'ai 9 ans, enfin je crois, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'habite au 4 privet Drive dans le Surrey.  
J'espère que mon message sera lu par quelqu'un car… je crois bien que je vais mourir si je reste ici avec ma… famille. J'ai mal et je suis sale, très sale... Je vous en supplis qui que ce soi, venez moi en aide… même si je suis un monstre... le 26 juin 1988"

Je laisse tomber le papier les yeux écarquillés. Je regarde la date sur le calendrier, 28 juin. Merde! Je me redresse et réveille mon compagnon. Le secouant assez rudement.

"Severus! SEV ! réveil-toi !  
\- Tom? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
\- Lis ça! Et lève toi on doit y aller."

Je lui tend le papier alors que je m'habille rapidement. La magie est tout de même quelque chose de pratique. Je le vois se lever en vitesse, seulement vêtue de son bas de pyjama et s'habille d'un coup de baguette et sort pour prendre sûrement son nécessaire de potion. J'attrappe le mot, l'enfourne dans ma robe de sorcier et après un rapide baiser, nous transplanons dans la rue. C'est calme, il fait assez doux pour une fois. Je grimace sachant que je suis du côté non sorcier. Nous nous dirigeons vers le numéro quatre assez rapidement.  
Je lance un sort repousse moldu, vérifions s'il y a des protections magiques et passons la porte même pas fermé à clé. Nous nous divisons pour le trouver plus facilement. Mais après un rapide tour rien, toujours rien. Severus descend et me confirme qu'à part trois moldu aucun signe de Potter. Je lance un sort de détection qui me fait sortir dehors et me dirige vers un bâtiment attenant. J'ouvre la porte rapidement et ce que je voit me laisse sur le cul. Mon mari est plus rapide que moi à la détente et prend en charge l'enfant. Il est si maigre, il porte des bleus sur le corps, du sang est sur le sol mais aussi d'autre substance que je n'aurais jamais aimer voir en présence d'un enfant. Mon sang bouillonne de rage en le voyant en plus attachés à cette laisse.

"Tom calme toi viens m'aider.  
\- Vous… vous êtes qui?!"

Il se recule en trébuchant et tremblant, pleurant presque. Je ressort son message et le lui montre. Restant à assez bonne distance, à côté de mon mari, me mettant accroupi même. J'ai envie de le protéger, de faire payer à ces monstres ce qu'il lui ont fait.

"Harry calme toi, regarde. J'ai reçu ton message et nous aimerions te soigner. Reviens sur le matelas on va t'enlever le collier."

Il prend le message, nous regarde et reviens en boitant un peu. Il s'assied et baisse la tête. D'un Lashlabask sans baguette le collier tombe le faisant soupirer de bien être. Son cou est rouge, c'était trop serré.

"Harry, as-tu déjà fait des choses… exceptionnel? Un peu hors du commun?  
\- Hum… un fois que … enfin… mon cousin voulait... me frapper… j'ai atterri sur le toit de l'école… je ne sais pas comment.  
\- C'est de la magie, tu es un sorcier, comme nous.  
\- Je… vrai?!  
\- Oui chaton. Maintenant on va te donner des potions et te lancer des sorts qui vont t'aider à aller mieux, enfin, Severus va le faire moi je vais avoir une... petite discussion, avec tes relatifs."

Il acquiesce alors que je me redresse. Bien ce fut plus simple que ce que je croyais. Alors que je pars je sens ma manche être tiré timidement. Je me retourne pour tomber dans deux lac vert émeraudes remplis de reconnaissance, d'amour et de douceur.

"Je… Merci.  
\- Je t'en pris."

Merlin et Salazar réunit, cet enfant me rend encore plus mièvre que Severus. Je lui souris, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et sort du garage avec en tête, quelque envie de meurtre bien enfouis qui remonte.

/!\ c'est l'heure de payer /!\

J'entre à nouveau dans cette maison trop "normal" et monte les escaliers jusqu'à la première chambre, celle d'un enfant trop gros, sûrement son cousin. Bien c'est l'heure de l'amusement. Je referme la porte derrière moi avec un sourire sadique. Sort de verrouillage de magie noir, sort d'insonorisation, à nous deux le porcelet.  
Je retourne le lit d'un coup de poignet, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Il émet un léger cri et alors qu'il regarde autour de lui il tombe enfin sur moi. Il écarquille les yeux et commence à hurler et se précipite sur la porte. La main peine poser qu'il vol à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre le miroir d'une armoire. Je lui met ma baguette devant lui et le regarde de haut.

"Et bien, contrairement à ton cousin, tu as l'air de bien manger dit moi  
\- M...Mon...monstre! me touchez pas vous allez me contaminer !  
\- Écoute moi bien le porcelet. J'ai trèèès envie de jouer avec toi. J'espère que tu aime hurler."

Pour hurler il l'a fait. Il est amoché, en larme, en sang. Tremblant devant moi en se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que je croise dans le miroir brisé mon regard pourpre d'autrefois. Je le stupéfix et le laisse au sol, je le donnerais sûrement à Fenrir, il saura quoi en faire. J'en ressort satisfait. Mais maintenant passons aux parents. Je ricane en sentant ma magie crépiter autour de moi. J'ouvre la porte comme pour leur porc de fils. Je la referme, pose les sorts et en lance un sommeille sur le gros. Je réveil la femme d'un Crucio bien sentit. Elle hurle en se tordant de douleur. Je lui fouille, sans aucune honte, la mémoire et en découvre une femme vénale, jalouse, et trompant allègrement son mari lors de soit disant sortie entre copine. Je le met sous Impero, réveil son mari que je stupéfie avant qu'il abîme mes oreilles de sa voix.

"Bien Mme Dursley, avouez à votre mari tout vos petits secrets que vous ne lui avez pas dit  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimer. En fait, comme t'es le patron d'une boite bah je te savais riche. Mais t'as pris trop de poids, je suis tomber enceinte par accident. On a dut se marier. Je pensais que ton poids allait devenir un handicape pour toi et que tu mourrais d'une crise cardiaque. Mais non, rien n'y fait. Puis j'ai rencontré des jeunes hommes et même des femmes, je te trompe avec, toujours pour leur argent ou pour le plaisir. Mais t'es tellement idiot Vernon, que tu vois rien, même quand c'est sous tes yeux. Oh mais je sais tes écarts avec le fils Potter, je sais que tu aimes les jeunes enfants. J'ai toutes les preuves. Gros tas immonde!"

J'éclate de rire. Merde, c'était bien plus que ce que j'espérais. Je regarde la femme et lui modifie la mémoire afin qu'elle oublie l'existence même de Potter avant de la faire partir avec un sac de ses affaires dans Londres. J'enverrais un de mes anciens... employé disons, la recueillir. Les gens croiront qu'elle l'a enfin quitter pour profiter de petits plaisirs. La porte se ferme je me tourne le visage glacial vers cet parodie d'être humain. Je lance à peine le contre-sort qu'il hurle que je suis un monstre, un sale anormal comme son neveu, qu'il aurait dû le tuer comme l'a dit sa sœur. Je sens un excès de haine me traverser je l'éjecte à travers la porte qui explose en plusieurs copeaux de bois, puis dans les escaliers. L'homme tombe lourdement alors que ses os craquent et le font hurler. Je lance un sort de silence sur toute la pièce. Je l'éjecte à nouveau, cette fois vers le salon où il y a plus de place. D'un coup de baguette je fais de la place laissant qu'un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce presque vide. Je métamorphose le fauteuil en une chaise plus impressionnante et m'assied. Il tremble mais semble toujours bouillir de rage. Je lui découpe la peau, lui brise les os et les répares au rythme soutenu. Il hurle de douleur. Avant que je pénètre son esprit. Et là… je vois tout. La vie d'Harry Potter. Chaque coups, chaque déviance, le viol… Je m'arrache sans douceur de son esprit le faisant hurler. Il a fait cela à ce qui, je l'espère, deviendra mon fils. Voyons ce que cela donne s'il fait cela à SON propre fils. D'un accio je fait venir le porcelet. Il cri et vomit alors qu'il est encore tremblant, presque vert. Je nettoie en roulant des yeux. Vraiment des petites natures ces moldus.  
Je le déshabille d'un sort et le bloque à quatre pattes Il pleure, il tremble de son soul, bien. Je lance un Impero sur le père et lui donne les instructions.

"Fait lui TOUT ce que tu as fait à ton neveu ces derniers jours."

/!\ Nous allons ralentir, restez malgré tout vigilent /!\

Alors qu'il s'exécute je me relève et ouvre le frigo. Tiens un gâteau au chocolat pas entamé. Je le sors et le pose sur la table alors que je commence à entendre le porcelet pleurer et implorer à son père d'arrêter. Du jus d'orange, des pâtes bolognaise. Décidément. C'est la fête, je réchauffe d'un sort ce qui a besoin d'être réchauffés puis prend assiettes, couvert et verre. Avant de sortir, je lance un sort de surveillance me prévenant quand il aura fini, prend le tout et ouvre un passage vers le garage. Severus est assis sur un lit métamorphosé avec entre ses bras Harry endormi.

"Je me suis dit que prendre une pause entre deux tortures serais bien non?  
\- Tom... que vais-je faire de toi?  
\- J'ai bien des idées. Non sincèrement, comment il va?  
\- Mieux il va avoir encore quelque douleur, quelques cicatrices minimes. Il va falloir s'occuper de ses carences et de son éducation avant Poudlard.  
\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour commencer."

Je fait venir à moi trois chaises et la table que je dépose auprès de nous. Mon mari réveil Harry qui semble un peu troublé. Je met la table et m'assied les attendants.  
J'espère vraiment qu'il acceptera. Je m'en veux déjà un peu de lui avoir prit ses parents, enfin après c'est la guerre et j'étais fou à cause de mes expérimentations, mais le voir là entre les bras de mon homme ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille.

"Que…  
\- On va bientôt quitter la maison. Mais je me suis dit qu'une pause pour manger serait bien.  
\- D'...d'accord."

Severus le soulève facilement avant que celui-ci ne bouge et le dépose sur une chaise face à moi, le faisant rougir de gêne adorablement. Dans un professionnalisme qui m'étonne encore, Sev lui tend deux potions que je ne connais que trop bien pour les avoir prit par le passé.

"Celle-ci va te permettre de manger sans vomir et celle là est un complément.  
\- Merci."

Il les attrape avec méfiance, les sent en fronçant du nez et les avales non sans grimacer avant de rendre les fioles vides. Je le sers en premier, une petite portion, puis Severus et enfin moi. Il semble ému. Je suis heureux. Il prend sa fourchette, et nous regarde avec méfiance. Puis commence enfin à manger, je souris et entame de même mon repas. c'est fou ce que la magie noir pompe comme énergie tout de même. Je le sert en jus d'orange aussi, il ne doit pas avoir bu depuis un moment.

"Bon sinon, dès que j'ai terminé ici. On va devoir rentrer du côté sorcier. Sache avant tout que Severus et moi sommes marié.  
\- Oh c'est… C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, depuis cinq ans déjà. Nous voudrions savoir ce que tu veux toi. Une fois sorti d'ici, tu veux rester avec Tom et moi ou aller dans une autre famille peut-être?  
\- Hm… Je… Je connais personne… et… fin… si vous voulez de moi… Je suis… j'ai plus de famille…mais... vous allez rien me faire?  
\- Harry, chaton regarde nous. On veut bien être ta famille. Si tu veux tu peux même changer de physique, de nom, la magie peut le faire. Nous te ferons rien. Seulement ce que des parents doivent réellement faire à des enfants. Les câliner, les réconforter, jouer, les border le soir. Toutes ces choses que tu n'avais pas le droit ici. "

Il a fini sa maigre portion dans son assiette et bu un peu, même si, difficilement. Il gigote en rougissant, les main sur ses coudes opposés, les triturant, évitant notre regard. Je pose une main sur sa joue le faisant sur sursauter avant de se calmer sans pour autant me regarder.

"Que veux-tu ?  
\- On peut partir maintenant?... je.. je ne veux pas rester plus…"

Il me fait de ses yeux adorable qui font fondre mon cœur. J'accepte et leur demande d'attendre seulement cinq minutes de plus, de manger du gâteau s'ils veulent même. Je prend le bras gauche de mon mari et appuis doucement sur le tatouage pour appeler des anciens. Je l'embrasse tendrement, embrasse le front de Harry qui rougit en gloussant et rentre dans le salon. Je sépare le porc et son porcelet avant de les assommer d'un sort.  
Le plus jeune est en sang et à l'air passablement effrayé alors que l'autre à l'air… bien. En même temps je l'ai ensorcelé. Je commence a ranger, lançant des sort au passage de temps en temps pour me défouler. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour les sort ménagé n'empêche. Cela deviens lassant. Je soupire une énième fois après de loooongues minutes quand je sens enfin la présence de ceux que j'ai voulu. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée laissant passer les Mangemorts que j'ai appelé. Fenrir, Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils me regardent avec curiosité puis ceux derrière moi.

"Hey bien cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avez pas vu. On doit s'occuper de ces deux là?  
\- En effet. Un jeune délinquant et un violeur de jeune enfant. Ils ont osé posé la main sur un enfant magique. Un enfant précieux qui plus est.  
\- Tom ?"

Je me tourne pour me trouver face à Severus tenant entre ses bras Harry Potter endormit, dans son pull trop grand vert passé, suçant son pouce avec une couverture bleu avec des vif d'or dessus comme doudou. (Nda: awwwww~) Il me dit qu'il va rentrer pour coucher le petit. Je lui répond de pas m'attendre. On s'embrasse simplement, j'embrasse le front de l'enfant et ils transplanent. Je deviens vraiment trop Poufsouffle en leur présence.

"Maître était-ce…  
\- Oui, c'etait bien Harry Potter. Dégagez-moi ça de ma vu. Oh et vous n'avez rien vu, il va de soi.  
\- Bien évidemment.  
\- Bella, tu n'hésiteras pas à partager avec ta sœur et Lucius. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'y participer. Je compte sur toi pour leur dire ce que tu sais.  
\- Narcissa, va le tuer pour avoir toucher à un enfant aussi jeune que Draco. "

Comme prévu, Fenrir embarque le gosse alors que le couple Lestrange prenne le père. Je lance un sort pour tout nettoyer rendant l'endroit impeccable et vide de vie. Je vide le frigo pour emporter tout. Faut pas gâcher de la nourriture. Toutes leurs affaires disparaissent. Encore quelques sorts pour effacer ma trace et celle des moldues puis je disparais à mon tour. La soirée a été fructueuse et épuisante. J'atterris dans le manoir en soufflant.  
Je passe par la salle de bain pour enlever toute mes affaires met un bas de pyjama et viens me coucher dans la chambre. Une paire de bras m'enlace et un baiser est déposé dans mon cou. Je soupire de bien être en me calant dans le cocon de chaleur.

"Je suis épuisé.  
\- Avoue surtout que cela t'avait manqué.  
\- Tu me connais.  
\- Dans les moindre recoins.  
\- Pervers."

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de m'endormir. J'espère que tout ira bien à présent.

* * *

Chers passagers, préparez-vous à un atterrissage tout en douceur.


	4. Part 3

**Retour POV + plusieurs mois plus tard**

Je me redresse dans le lit en haletant, un cri coincé dans ma gorge. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus rêver de cette période. Ma porte s'ouvre et une lumière diffuse s'allume, alors que j'avale une potion calmante; Celle toujours posé sur ma table de lit au cas où. Mon père me regarde inquiet, en pyjama en soie vert sa baguette blanche entre ses mains. Il a l'air fatigué. Mais le connaissant, il a encore travaillé tard. Je repose la fiole vide, plus calme qu'avant.

"T'as fait un cauchemard mon grand?  
\- Oui. Je me suis revu là bas."

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire plus pour que père sache de quoi je parle. Il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et je viens entre ses bras. Il s'allonge même et me caresse la tête, passant ses longs doigts entre ma tignasse noir.

Le temps a passé depuis mon arrivé ici. J'ai dut subir une cure de potion infernal. À la fin je n'en pouvais juste plus… mais de l'autre, ils ont toujours pris soin de moi. Que ce soit lors de mes terreurs nocturnes ou des attaques verbals des autres sorciers.  
Mon adoption a prit aussi du temps. Le ministère n'était pas d'accord parce que je ne devais soi disant pas être avec eux. Je sais que père n'est pas tout blanc, je dirais même plutôt très louche dans ses affaires, mais il prend soin de moi, il ne me blesse pas. Il est même pire que mon potionniste de père.  
J'ai changer d'apparence sans vraiment en changer à vrai dire. Je suis plus grand déjà, je n'ai plus de carences. J'ai les cheveux plus long et d'un noir plus brillant. Je n'ai plus les yeux vert au grand désespoir de papa Sev, mais il sont bleu foncé presque noir. J'ai encore quelque cicatrice sur le corps mais rien de plus.

On a d'ailleurs eut de nombreuses surprises depuis mon arrivé. La première fut que la baguette blanche de mon père m'a considérée comme sienne. J'ai donc pu apprendre la magie avec. Bon les sorts ne sont pas tous légaux, mais je dois savoir me défendre. Puis comme me l'a dit tante Bellatrix: "si on te demandes quel sort t'as lancé, dit leur que tu as lancé qu'un sort ménagé contre les nuisibles. Après tout, cela traîne partout."  
Une autre surprise aussi, je parle aux serpents. Un jour mon père était en train de s'énerver et comme toujours, cela fini en insulte en fourchelangue. Je suis venu ce jour là dans une simple innocence du haut de mes dix ans encore effrayé lui demander pourquoi il disait que les loup garou avait pas de couilles. J'ai jamais vu papa Sev rigoler autant devant la tête de père devenu blanche.  
Je regarde ma chambre où le ballon rouge qui m'a aider est encore là, conservé magicalement, accroché à mon pied de lit.

"Père?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Suis-je obligé d'aller à Poudlard?  
\- Je sais que tu es plutôt avancé dans les cours, mais oui chaton. Tu as beau être ami avec Draco, il est bien de se faire d'autre relation social dans la vie. Pas que amical.  
\- Et côtoyer des sang-de-bourbes ?  
\- Gabriel Severus Riddle! Tu exagères! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé cela. Puis pour ton information ta mère en était une.  
\- Je sais, désolé réflexe. J'aime pas les moldues tu devrais savoir. Puis maintenant, j'ai deux pères.  
\- Aller, faut que tu dormes. Demain, on ira acheter toutes tes affaires et tu vas enfin ne plus me voler ma baguette.  
\- Au moins on y passera pas des heures à trouver la mienne."

Il m'embrasse sur le front, comme à chaque fois et me laisse me recoucher.  
Je vais mieux, j'ai onze ans maintenant et bientôt j'entrerais à Poudlard en tant qu'héritier Serpentard par mon père actuel, Héritier Prince par mon autre père, Gryffondor par ma famille natal, Lord Potter, Lord Black, descendant de merlin et de la famille Peverell. Autant dire que j'ai un patrimoine magique lourd.  
Je porte d'ailleurs un bracelet magique pour calmer un peu tout ça car cela peut faire du dégât. Bracelet qui, d'ailleurs, sera retiré au cours de l'année. À Noël je crois.  
Je serre contre moi ma peluche serpent et m'endors.

Malgré encore quelques inquiétudes pour la suite, je sais que tout ira mieux et que la vie m'a offert une dernière chance.

* * *

Etttt c'est terminé! nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie, nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage.

Pour les curieux oui Harry (ou Gabriel) est aller à Serpentard, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
J'ai écrit cette fanfic à base d'une seule idée, celle des mots qu'on envoie enfant via un ballon de baudruche dans les kermesses ou fêtes de villages.

Par ailleurs:

N'oubliez pas, le viol (et la pédophilie) **n'est pas** drôle et cela touche plus de personne que l'on ne le croit. Même les hommes, oui. (on a tendance à l'oublier)

Pour tout les gens qui se battent, ceux qui se sont battus, pour vous lecteurs assidus: coeur dans vos faces.


End file.
